


Naked But Safe

by Tabi



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi Series, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Bondage, Community: 31_days, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabi/pseuds/Tabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite having little function as the SOS-dan's second-in-command, Koizumi is nonetheless quite honoured to indulge Haruhi her whims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked But Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 31_days prompt for the 23rd of August 2009, "I belong in the service of the queen".

Like many things in his life, Koizumi is not entirely sure when this all began. The prefix in his thoughts is always _three years ago_ \-- and this is true, but only very general. _Three years ago_ was the happening caused by Suzumiya Haruhi. _Three years ago_ was when he became aware of his place in life as an Esper. _Three years ago_ was the beginning of everything, but there had been an awful lot in the meantime, too. Many things. So much so that Koizumi felt more loyalty to the SOS-dan than he did the Organisation; that wasn't to say that his feelings towards operating in the Organisation were not strong, only that his towards being a member of the SOS-dan were stronger. Four years ago, he would never have thought such loyalties for abstract concepts possible but now, they were absolute.

Nonetheless, that was still a very general view of things. Because of things that happened in the past, future possibilities had been opened up. Factions fought to study Suzumiya Haruhi, even factions _within_ those factions had their own ideas on how things should be...

And yet, as he sat in the SOS-dan clubroom with a blindfold blocking his sight, his arms loosely bound around the back of the chair, his legs splayed and Haruhi's foot playing over his naked erection, the thought still crossed his mind; _how has it come to this?_

_At what point did things go this far?_

As always, as usual, it was always Haruhi's idea. The kinds of things that she wanted to do. Sudden ideas she couldn't be swayed from. If it was taking part in a baseball tournament or creating a band of the five of them, the others could only ever follow behind the enthusiasm of their fickle brigade leader. Nonetheless, Koizumi didn't know where she'd got _this_ idea from. It seemed impolite to ask. She didn't like him talking, and trying to enquire outside of the immediate situation always felt somewhat inappropriate. And so, for several weeks now, _this_ had happened. Somehow. For some reason.

" _Ahn_ \--" The teasing was so slight, it only served to heighten the stimulation. If she could be more definite--. If she could be rougher, more sudden--. If it could be more than her foot, and she'd do more than nudge--.

"... If you get my socks dirty, I won't forgive you."

"... Y--... yes..."

This earnt a jab at Koizumi's thigh from Haruhi's heel, "You're forgetting something...!"

"... Y-yes, my mistress..."

"Better."

She would shower him with all the attention of a child playing over an insect. He interested her, somewhat. Slightly. She would experiment, to see what would happen. She didn't care enough to make this into anything significant, but enjoyed it enough to use him to pass the time. She was, Koizumi knew, using him. Haruhi would get bored. Ideas would enter her head. It was up to the SOS-dan to comply with those ideas in order to prevent catastrophe. If it was like that, then anything was fine; this had the bonus of not requiring any outside equipment or assistance. It wasn't part of some grand scheme Haruhi had suddenly envisaged. She was, Koizumi supposed, merely curious. That was a normal state of being for a teenager, wasn't it? She was curious, and had four test cases on which to lavish her attentions.

Potentially four. In practice, she seemed aware enough not to involve Kyon in these afternoons; as it was, mid-terms were coming up and so all good students had to study - bad students, moreso. Knowing what side-effects putting off his homework could potentially have, Kyon would often rush home immediately. _Quite useful_ , Koizumi thought. Of course, if it was Haruhi's desire, then such things usually had a way of working out... sometimes she would return to the clubroom with a smile on her face, announcing that she'd told Kyon he could go home for the day and he'd listened because he was obedient and she was their brigade leader and anything else she felt the need to champion, but Koizumi found it interesting that she seemed to class this as something that Kyon should _not_ know about.

Nagato sat in the corner of the room, as she always did. If she had any opinion on the situation or the actions unfolding in front of her, she never voiced them. Was this what having an audience was like? If it was Nagato, then it never felt like it.

More to Koizumi's concern was the matter of the ever-put-upon Asahina-san; if there were to be any subject of Haruhi's wayward libido, Koizumi was somewhat surprised that she had not been the first target. He remembered hearing from Kyon, that Haruhi had said something along the lines of it not mattering to her if the subject of her attentions was male or female, so long as they _interested_ her. For her to be present at all, Asahina at least held _that_ qualification. And for the moment she would be cowering somewhere in the room, tea-tray held over her face in embarrassment (but not enough to _quite_ obscure her view entirely). Koizumi didn't need to be able to see to know that much; even completely uninvolved in this, one could still hear her nervous whimpers. Even though this didn't involve her, there was always the danger that it someday _might_.

"See, Mikuru-chan...! Getting Koizumi-kun all hot and bothered like this... interesting, isn't it?"

Haruhi would never let Mikuru be a passive viewer. At least she still sounded interested; for as long as this kept her attention, they didn't have to worry about anything more dangerous. Koizumi knew that this would only last for as long as Haruhi's interest was kept, but that was an ever-present problem.

"... Uuu... auuu..."

Koizumi shuddered at the feeling of Haruhi moving her foot away, as she turned her attention to Mikuru. "You're always hiding off over there...! Mikuru-chan, come over here. You should watch when he comes, it's great." (Koizumi supposed that some sort of praise.)

"... Uuu... t-this... this isn't something that--..."

"Oh, come on--! Don't be scared, how far can you get in life if you're scared of something like this?! Besides, many students far younger than us have been thrown out of schools across the country - or even the world! - for getting pregnant and having to deal with the consequences! So doesn't that say to you that a lot of people a lot younger than us have done similar things to this? At least _we_ have the brains to be safe about it. I would even go so far to say that a lot of them don't know what they're doing! Doesn't that seem far more pointless? Going through with something in a useless fashion, ending up pregnant and inconvenienced by it... they don't even understand their own potential! That's almost depressing, don't you think?" Haruhi punctuated her speech by lifting her feet back to Koizumi's erection, pressing them both to either side and moving them up and down, slowly, _gently_. Koizumi couldn't help the ragged quality of his breath at feeling the material glide against him, _knowing_ he was close but not knowing how he'd be able to express this; if he surprised her, she might punish him. If he were to announce it, she might punish him. Even in this - maybe _especially_ in this - she was still so unpredictable.

"Ah--n... _nnhn_ \--"

"Oh, is it really that bad? Quick, Mikuru-chan, Mikuru-chan. You need to be braver! You'll miss it if you don't hurry up."

Koizumi heard the nervous step of Mikuru crossing the clubroom floor, presumably coming to a halt somewhere near the middle of the room.

"Closer! Come right here, stand next to me."

"Auu... uuu..." (Nonetheless, she seemed to comply.)

"See? It's just Koizumi-kun, like he always is. Well, not like he _always_ is, that would really be a problem...! But, here, see; if I just--" (Her movements became firmer and rougher and Koizumi couldn't help his body tensing, his wrists pulling against the cloth that bound them as every urge in his body told him to stretch and convulse and--)

" _Nnn_ \--... _hnn_ \--... _nnn_...!"

Haruhi sounded almost impressed when she next spoke, "... Koizumi-kun must have been quite frustrated, don't you think? It's a good thing it's the end of the day, right? Koizumi-kun, do you have a spare school uniform at home...? You're getting that one all messed up."

Listening to Haruhi's voice was only at second priority in Koizumi's mind, as blood pulsed through him and his breathing still came harsh. Would she expect any more of him? If so, he'd need at least a little more time. That could be something that these sessions could teach her.

At first, it had been somewhat embarrassing to be the subject to Haruhi's attentions - there had never been any question of it, but nonetheless, being tied and bound while Asahina and Nagato remained in the room... Nagato was less of an issue, but Koizumi hoped that it wouldn't corrupt Asahina's delicate sensibilities too much to have to bear witness to such a thing. Before this, he had never done such things with another person in private, let alone under scrutiny of three other people in the same room, but he had to admit that even that brought its own sort of excitement. Blindfolded, he didn't have to risk looking either Haruhi or Asahina in the eye; he could hear all that went on around him, but didn't have to look at it. Like that, it was slightly easier to mentally distance himself from the reality of the situation. There was no point in getting drawn into it; she saw this as a curiosity, nothing more. It was an honour to have such attentions lavished on him by Suzumiya Haruhi of all people, but at the same time, he could only afford to take it as seriously as she did. Engage, also, in that curiosity. Hope that it wouldn't go too far. (Sometimes, however, he couldn't help but picture the possibility of coming to the clubroom one day and finding it perfectly kitted out into whatever her vision of a perfect bondage dungeon would be. He and Asahina-san would have no hope, then.)

"... Mistress..."

"Good boy! See, Mikuru-chan, it's an incredibly powerful thing to have a man say something like that to you. If you can get them to say that, then you can probably get them to do anything!"

"Su--... Su--... Suzumiya-san, I don't think that--... I--... I mean--..."

"Do you want to have a go with him?" (Again, Koizumi tensed, but for a different reason this time. Haruhi hadn't yet tried to get Asahina involved during all these weeks, but he saw it only as a matter of time. Was this, now, that time...?)

"I--!... I, I, ah, ah, awawawah--"

"I guess you're not ready for that kind of thing yet. Okay, fine, you can just watch for now. But you've got to get some more confidence, alright? Your kind of naiveté is definitely _moe_ in itself, but you have to know how to protect yourself, too! Have power over men! Make them do your bidding! It's okay to ensnare them by being cute, once you've got them that far then that's enough! But would you know what to do with a man once you got hold of him?"

"I... I... t-that is--..."

"Well, whatever."

Koizumi couldn't make out what happened after that; Haruhi fell silent and Asahina seemed to have no reply to her, but nobody seemed to make a move to free him, either.

In these weeks, he had learnt that, no matter what other personal feeling happened to fall within the situation, there _was_ something quite delicious in being under _her_ focus like that. Even if it was only briefly, he interested her. Even if he was just an idle curiosity, she seemed to find him pleasing. She would show him off to Asahina. He had no control over anything, but there was something quite thrilling about that, too. Her happiness and interest was the most important thing, and if she wanted to take control? That was fine by him.

He wondered if it was too early to start throwing the word around 'fetish' in his mind. (She always blindfolded him.)

He heard movement. The sound of clothing against the floor. The light sound of Haruhi's hands against the table. She'd been sat on the edge previously, was she moving back now? Koizumi waited for further instruction.

"Mikuru-chan? Could you move him closer for me?"

Her silence held a hesitation all of its own.

"Mikuru-chan--!"

"Auuu... embarrassing..."

"I don't see why _you're_ embarrassed... I'm not, so why should you be? Move him forward for me--!"

"How should I--... what--..."

"Just pushing the chair is fine."

Koizumi felt pressure from behind, Asahina's wrists brushing against his own. He shifted to comply with the movement, shuffling forward until he felt his leg against that of the table. And then he felt the pressure of what could only be Haruhi's feet on either one of his shoulders. From the positioning, Koizumi could only guess what kind of sight might have greeted him had he been in possession of his vision.

"Koizumi-kun?"

"... Yes, my mistress?"

"You've given me quite a problem, here. Since it's your fault, I expect you to take full responsibility!"

"... Yes, my mistress."

"See, Mikuru-chan? It's easy!"

"Wh--... what are you--..."

In the end it seemed that Mikuru didn't dare ask and Haruhi gave no space to explain; Koizumi felt Haruhi slip her feet over his shoulders, implying that he should lean forward. He did so as far as was possible with his wrists still bound to the back of the chair, feeling Haruhi's fingers thread through his hair in order to guide him.

"... Does my mistress have any particular request...?"

Haruhi made a soft sound of amusement, "How nice of you to ask. So obedient! But, I think there are better things you can be doing than asking questions..." She pulled Koizumi closer with her lower legs, lightly crossing her ankles at the base of his neck. The scent of her arousal was quite palpable, and the requested action seemed obvious; Haruhi's hands remained pressed against his head until he stuck his tongue out, pausing on the sensation of coming into contact with warm flesh. She then shifted against the table and moved her hands away (presumably to lean back against the table), continuing to use her legs to keep Koizumi in the appropriate position.

Koizumi felt his heart beat faster as he lapped his tongue between Haruhi's legs, feeling quite taken by the flagrant obscenity of his actions. He could feel his tongue dip where her taste was strongest, tempted to concentrate his actions there but unable, also, to resist the urge to lick upward, locating the bump of her clitoris and circling his tongue around it in order to gauge her reaction.

" _AH_ \--... K-Koizumi-kun--..."

There was a vague note of urgency in her voice that Koizumi wasn't sure he'd ever been witness to before, and again, couldn't resist the urge to go further, just _slightly_. This was on her whim and she was in control, but if the situation presented itself in which it was possible to test the limits of _the_ Suzumiya Haruhi, then Koizumi didn't like to think he'd turn such an opportunity down. He pressed his lips down and around, then applying just a _little_ pressure as he sucked against her.

"HAAH--..." (This caused his head to be pushed away.) "You're... you're being obstinate, Koizumi-kun...!"

"... Have I displeased you, my mistress...?"

"Just--... don't--... don't do that so strong."

"I understand." (A shove from Haruhi's heel.) "... My mistress."

Moving further down, he dared press his tongue inside her; her grip on him softened for a moment and he could feel her legs flex and tremble, the soft sound she made implying that this was something she appreciated. Again, this seemed slightly unusual for her, though most of these situations seemed to put their focus on Koizumi himself. She had done so many things to him, but rarely asked for the favour to be returned; obviously the rush of curiosity sated whatever other selfish urge she might have had. However, even Suzumiya Haruhi was capable of this kind of feeling...

She pushed up closer against him, encouraging him with circular movements of her hips. This was accompanied by the sound of her breathing, rougher and harsher, the occasional sigh and moan passing her lips. From elsewhere in the room, Asahina offered cries of a different kind.

"Su--... Su--... Suzumiya-san..."

"What--... _ohh_ \--... what--... what is it... Mikuru--... chan...?"

"Um... what--... what if anybody... _hears_?"

This was a usual problem. One that Asahina worried about, Koizumi was curious about and that Haruhi herself didn't seem to care about.

"Then... then let them listen...! If they're not--... if that--... if that makes them frustrated, then... then... then that's... their own problem... _oh_ \--... Koizumi-- _kun_ \--...!"

Koizumi knew that that wasn't the problem Asahina found with the situation, but it was beyond his position to comment. He did, however, sometimes wonder at least about the Computer Club next door; they were only a wall apart, surely _some_ of what went on in the SOS-dan clubroom was audible through there? Knowing them, Koizumi supposed that none of them dared ask or raise the issue, but it was still something to think about. Nagato and Asahina in this room, the members of the Computer Club next door... he allowed himself a smile, sucking against Haruhi's skin. At what point had he allowed himself to become so shameless? The thought of those around him and those next door now amused him, more than anything else. He couldn't help his train of thought running alongside Haruhi's own; if they wanted to listen, then they could listen. If their minds put two and two together, well, congratulations to them. Nobody _really_ knew what the SOS-dan was for, anyway.

Haruhi pressed her fingers against Koizumi's collar, her fingernails pushing against his skin. " _Ah_ \--... Koizumi--... Koizumi-kun... _oh_ \--... you--... you can--... I allow you to touch the place I pushed you away from before--... you--... you have... my... _permission_ \--... _nnhh_ \--"

Koizumi supposed that even Haruhi could be pushed to a quick orgasm, if the situation called for it. Perhaps she had had similar thoughts, and found them just as exciting. He would have replied, but supposed that at that moment, urgency was the most important thing. Finding her clitoris once more he tongued against it, teasing it and sucking on it, just briefly. This seemed to cause Haruhi's body to tense and jerk in a way it hadn't previously, but she didn't try to push him away. _Just a little further--... just a little more--..._

"Ah... _ah_ \--... Koizumi-kun... _Koizumi--... kun_ \--...! Ah... _AH_ \--"

She pulled Koizumi closest as her body convulsed in her orgasm, letting out a cry that surely those next door couldn't ignore, even if they were attempting to. They remained in that position for a few moments longer, Koizumi still able to feel her shudder as a rush of pride flooded his body. _You're like that because of me, aren't you?_

After a short while, Haruhi released Koizumi from the grip of her legs, letting him fall back against the chair. His own breathing was heavy, and he knew that his position left absolutely nothing hidden. It was simply a matter of time before she--

"... Oh... o-ho, Koizumi... -kun...?"

"... Yes... my mistress...?"

"Hey, Mikuru-chan, Mikuru-chan...!"

"... Yeess..?" She sounded nervous.

"Koizumi-kun still isn't satisfied!" Koizumi felt Haruhi's foot press against his stomach, as if to push him back to show him off to wherever it was that Asahina stood. No matter how far away she was, he couldn't help but feel that his erection was quite, quite obvious. "Isn't that great? He's like a dog! How enthusiastic."

"... If I were capable of blame, then I would only blame my mistress... but since this is an honour, then I cannot complain of such a thing..." (It was fun to have the excuse to try to be charming.)

"What _would_ it take to satisfy Koizumi-kun, then...? I wonder..."

Again, Koizumi heard movement; it seemed that Haruhi had left the table, and was now on the opposite side of the clubroom. He didn't know what she was doing, but didn't doubt that she had some plan in mind. In the meantime, he couldn't help but consider the fact that this was where he would usually be sat were he to be here playing board games with Kyon, as usual. There was something slightly embarrassing about that realisation; he knew that, the next time they brought out chess or Othello, his mind would drift back and he wouldn't be able to help but think of this, and _that_ was never helpful.

At least Kyon never asked why he was smiling.

"Here, Mikuru-chan! I want you to do this!"

"Eh... ehhhhh...?"

Koizumi turned his head to the direction of the conversation, wondering just what it was had been requested. Haruhi really _was_ going to get Asahina involved, then...?

"Don't worry, you don't have to do anything else. But this is something you definitely have to learn! It's one of the most important things!"

"B--... but--..."

"It's not difficult. See, here, I'll show you. Come over here--... come over _here_ \--! Alright, see, you take hold of it here--"

"Auu-- auuu--...! I--... Suzumiya-san, I, I, I can't--!"

"You _can_! And you'll be expected to in the future, so you might as well get used to it now...!"

" _Ah_ \--..." Koizumi couldn't help but gasp on the feeling of contact, then recognising the slight sensation. Nervous fingers were joined by those more confident, and Koizumi couldn't help but feel a slight blush in the knowledge that somebody _else_ was touching him, for once. Only briefly, but nonetheless; the condom was on, and Asahina had been aided by Haruhi. He smiled, though he didn't know what direction to smile in. "... Thank you, Asahina-san."

"Auu--... auauau--... it--... it was all hard and hot and--... and--... _waa_ \--..."

"You really are helpless, aren't you..." (Koizumi felt the bonds at his wrists come loose, then fall entirely.)

"... My mistress...?"

"Get on the floor, Koizumi-kun."

"... Yes, my mistress." He did so, feeling at least glad that Haruhi wasn't going to attempt anything further while he was still bound to the chair. Not that it would have been impossible, but at least the wide expanse of the floor offered more balance. He came to a kneel a few steps away from where he had been seated, noting his step decidedly unsteady before he came to a halt. He then lowered himself to lie against the floor, "... Like this, my mistress?"

"Yes, that's exactly right."

There was little warning between this and Haruhi's next movement; he felt her join him on the floor by the feeling of her legs on either side of his hips, and then in a brief moment she had grasped his penis, then guiding it to the correct position. She lowered her weight against him, slowly impaling herself on his erection.

"--... Su--... zu... miya--... san--...!"

Hands grasped at the fabric of his shirt, "What... what did I tell you...?"

"... Mistress... _mistress_..."

"... That's better..."

Koizumi let his hands waver around Haruhi's hips, unsure as to whether it was appropriate to take them or not. Any touch was at her behest; it was all up to her. At the same time, he felt some relief when he felt her hands against his, grabbing them and pressing them at the crease of her thighs, inviting his contact. He pressed his fingers to her flesh, unable to help his body trembling but determined to remain as still as possible until he was given command to move. He didn't have to wait long for this; her command was not verbal, her movements then rough and definite against him. She lifted herself minutely against him only to press back down but harder, her own arousal bringing a lack of friction that was as frustrating as it was pleasurable.

"... Koizumi--... kun... don't--... don't just lie there--..."

"... Yes, my mistress."

That was all he needed. He ran his hand up against her back, encouraging her to lie down against him; surprisingly, she didn't object to this. She let out a gasp on feeling his other hand come to rest at the top of the curve of her buttocks, pressing her down, keeping her in place. Both hands met there, then taking hold to allow him to thrust upward with some precision; each movement caused a cry and a rushing flood of feeling, of warmth, _delicious_ warmth and _her_ and even just the knowledge of their activity, that they were _fucking_ in the _clubroom_ , fucking in _school_ , brought its own heady wave of sensation. It always did. It _always did_.

"Ko--... Koizumi--... Koizumi--... _Koizumi_ \--..."

Was Asahina-san still watching? Was Nagato unmoved by this display? _Could_ the Computer Club next door hear them? All of these thoughts only mixed up inside Koizumi's fractured mind, sidenotes and footnotes to the most important issue that was _her_.

 _her_.

 _Her_.

"... Su--... Suzumiya--... _san_ \--...!"

"What... what did I-- _ohh_ \--... what did I--... tell you...?!"

Koizumi couldn't help a light smile,"... Mistress... _oh_... my mistress... _mistress_..."

"... See... Mikuru-... chan...? Even... even an animal... will be obedient... if you reward it...! I--... _ohh_ \--"

There was something exciting, to Koizumi, as being referred to as an animal, but at the same time he felt some irrational sense of objection. He chose to illustrate this by tightening his grip and thrusting harder, jabbing into her as hard as he dared. If she was going to be sudden, then he saw no harm with replying in kind. And the repetitive motion only increased the sense of heat in his mind, as did the feeling of her clothed chest against his own; he couldn't see Haruhi, but he could feel her breath against his neck and it all felt so, _so_ overwhelming--

He knew that, technically, he should have tried to hold himself back. Likely there would be some punishment for having finished before his mistress, after all. He wasn't used to such things, though; perhaps that could be a skill she could train him into? He felt that he'd have no objection to that. Anything she wanted. Anything she wanted to do. Anything was fine. He could sense her anger, there was something taut about the way she held herself and the way she leant up, the way she grabbed against his shirt and the intake of her harried breath--

The moment broke when the door opened. Again, technically, Koizumi knew that he should likely be concerned about this. His mind ran through the possibilities, which seemed suddenly endless. If it was a teacher, then it was _all_ over. If it was anybody else--...

"K--... Kyon--!"

Haruhi's voice settled on the most predictable name. Koizumi's hands were still nestled against Haruhi's hips and he was, he knew, still inside her. There was no explanation possible, here.

"What's--... ...what's--..." (A long, heavy silence followed.) "... ...What are you doing?"

"Kyon! You were--... I thought you went home--!"

"... Forgot my textbook..."

"I... I see...! W-well, it's--... it's, um..."

Koizumi still only lay there, thankful for the blindfold that shielded him from whatever emotion Kyon chose for this occasion. Anger? Fear? Jealousy? Lack of sight sheltered Koizumi from it all. He could still retain that distance, even though a shattering sense of reality had descended upon the situation.

And yet, even now, it didn't matter. Koizumi almost wanted to smile; _it didn't matter_. The elements had fallen into place and it didn't _matter_. Perhaps Kyon would be angry, afterwards. Maybe there would be some level of awkwardness that would always permeate their interaction in reaction to this, but that didn't matter. Because Kyon held no irrational power, only that of rational human emotion. His jealousy wouldn't destroy worlds. His anger wouldn't rewrite reality. He was the most benign threat that Koizumi could think of and for that, he was grateful.

He still pressed his fingers against Haruhi's skin. He heard heated conversation, but couldn't bring himself to concentrate on it. She hadn't moved, not yet. Asahina-san sounded worried. He closed his eyes, not that it made any difference.

Their position seemed appropriate. Throughout all of this, he had the justification of a passive nature; for this, for _that_ , her presence protected him. And she _would_. She _would_ protect him.

She would protect him or, at the very least, give him an excuse.

... And Kyon would understand. That was almost the worst thing about this; he would _understand_.

(Koizumi smiled.)


End file.
